


The fall of the dragon.

by GummyWyrms (TheTailWithNoDog)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: A good dog - Freeform, Bartenders dont like Grel, F/M, Grel is a big softie, Henry is a dork, Henry is probably a little gay, Henry the cinnamon roll, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Innuendo, Luciel is a dog, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Rook is done with everyone's shit, Rook might be also, Shepard does his best, The villain is not written yet, This Is STUPID, Wich isn't much but still, or Shepard for that matter, well theres more than one but meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTailWithNoDog/pseuds/GummyWyrms
Summary: Henry and Shepard go on a quest along with Rook and Grel, what the quest may intail is up to you to find out and the only way you can find out is to read it.





	The fall of the dragon.

 

 **The fall of the dragon.**   

  
Henry took another sip of his tea tiredly, the familiar sounds of the tavern lulling him to sleep, His gold-brown eyes weary with lack of sleep from the recently completed task every so kindly dropped in the lap of the small party of adventurers known as "The Claws of the Dragon", how they got that name no one can quite agree on but however it came to be it stuck.

"Tried huh?" Shepard, Henry's Dragon-born half-brother said as he playfully elbowed his brother in the ribs, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "How could you not be after that wild goose chase?" Henry said with a sigh, downing the rest of his tea.  
"Pfft you say wild goose chase I'd call it more of a brisk walk with purpose"Shepard laughed gruffly, taking a sip of his mead much to Henry's distaste for the drink.

Their companions, Rook Wolfwillow, a skilled tiefling fighter (If you don't know what those are look them up), ironically she had originally met the two brothers when she had tried to pickpocket Henry back in her misguided youth as a Thief but those days have long passed for Rook. As for the other Dragon claw member he is known as Grel Helmwater, a half-orc barbarian with a scraggly beard had joined the three adventurers a few months after Rook had."I didn't see much 'purpose' in running around all of Netlil, and bothering all of its inhabitants in the processes "Rook said with an eye roll, her tail flicked a few time in amusement

"In any case we should get going, this tavern and it patrons aren't known for they're after hours hospitality,"Henry spoke with an oddly nervous tone, his dark amber eyes darting around the tavern uneasily.  
"I doubt whatever ~Ahem~ unsavory characters that show up will bother us when they see this" The bartender that had previously been cleaning a glass paused for a second as Grel pulled out his large battle ax,

Grel's face lit up with when he saw his point had been proven. "Good stars, Grel!" Rook shouted at the half-orc, Her coal black eyes narrowing into dark slits and her tail lashed in anger, Her hand balling at her side "There's no need to frighten the workers with that absurd battle-ax of yours!" The tiefling's tone was icy with irritation at Grel.

"Will the both of you knock it off, much as I like a good scuffle I don't wanna get kicked out of one of the last taverns we're allowed to drink at, so stop it!" Shepard glared at the half-orc and tiefling as he spoke, trying to motion for Henry, Rook, and Grel to leave the tavern with him.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•

 After some convincing the rest of the party followed Shepard out of the tavern, heading toward the last two rooms that were open in the inn. "There is no way I'm sharing a room with Grel" Rook said with distain, her tail flicking with irritation for Grel's actions earlier. "Since I feel generous, I shall take on the horrible burden of sharing a room with him" The dragonborn said as if taking on a Herculean task that required maximum effort.

 "Well it looks like we have to share a room" Rook glanced over to Henry, whom was currently looking over one of his short swords. "Hm? oh yeah I guess we do" Henry looked up from his sword, giving a shrug. Opening the door Rook and Henry saw a sparsely furnished room with only one bed that'd be barely large enough for one person let alone two in the middle of the small and slightly dirty room.

After giving the room a quick once over Rook took a step, immediately cringing at the feel of the grimy rug under her boots. "Oh gross, the hell is on this rug?" Rook groaned, a large brown stain on the moss green rug crunching under her foot, leaving odd little flakes on the sol of her shoe.

 "Maybe gravy?" Henry quipped with a light tone, his mouth curled into a soft smile. "How in the world would gravy even get on the rug?" Rook rubbed her chin thoughtfully as she spoke, her eyes narrowing a bit at the stain on the rug. Henry gave a shrug in response, shuffling by her to get into the room.

After coming to the conclusion that she wouldn't be able to find out what  the stain is or how it got there Rook crossed the threshold of the doorway, her tail swishing behind her as she walked. "So who gets the bed?" Asked Henry, the bags under his eyes suggesting he needed the bed more, but Rook's dark purple skin made it hard to tell if she was sleep deprived by appearance alone.

 Letting out a jaw-cracking yawn Rook stretched her arms, walking over to the basin of water in the corner. "Eh, you can have it I guess" Rook said between splashes of water that she cleaned her face with. "You sure, we could try to share if you'd like?" Henry moved over to shut the door, looking back to Rook  after shutting it.

 "Share that tiny thing?" Rook let out a few chuckles, her tail writhing in amusement. "It's not that small" Henry said a bit defensively, crossing his tanned arms."Keep telling yourself that" Rook jabbed with a smirk . "I don't get what you-Oh, hey!" Henry's face flushed red with a flustered expression. "You know, I think they have potions to help with that" Rook continued plainly as if talking about the weather. "A-anyways..." Henry stammered, still flushed like a tomato "Do you want to share?" Rook was still giggling to herself when he asked but stopped to answer." Alright, not sure it'd be anymore comfortable that the ground but okay."She said with a shrug, walking over to the bed to get situated.

 "Um, could you scoot over a bit? there isn't much room." Henry gave Rook a gentle nudge on the arm, trying to get her to move over some. "Hm? oh yeah, sure" Rook shuffled a bit more to the edge, her thick tail hanging off the small bed.  Henry muttered a thanks as she did, sliding onto the bed. since the bed was so small the two fighters were pretty much forced to cuddle, eventually they settled into a position where they're backs were to each other, it wasn't the most comfortable way to lay but it'd make do.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Grel and Shepard on the other hand couldn't agree on how to share the bed.Arguing for a good hour until eventually Shepard conceded, albeit unhappily, and let Grel have the bed, taking his chances on the grimy floor, hoping not to catch some strange illness.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Updates may be slow as it takes me forever to think of plot ideas *awkward cough* well until next chapter see ya.
> 
>  
> 
> Got a suggestion? leave it in the comments and I might add it in!  
> Any kudos/comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
